


The best and sexiest Hidashi fic evah!!!

by Kiyuomi



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody, Songfic, for new readers: lime is an old school term for sex briefly mentioned in a fic, it's so bad im sorry, juli i hope your happy, old school fic with badly written author notes and everything, welcome to mid 2000 fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuomi/pseuds/Kiyuomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: YAOI AND YURI AND INCEST R-18 SUPER SEXY CAUSE THEY ARE BROTHERS!!!!! IT IS LIME~!</p>
<p>Hiro loves Tadashi! But does Tadashi love him back?<br/>Will Tadashi seduce Hiro with a T. Swift song??? :0 OMG!<br/>And then... they might do "it" (where they touch down there)!!</p>
<p>Don't Flame!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best and sexiest Hidashi fic evah!!!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: YAOI AND YURI DON”T LIKE DON”T READ!!! THAT’S M SLASH AND F SLASH FOR NON-JAPANESE!
> 
> AN: I do not own BH6 or these characters or the song! But I own the story!
> 
> Hiro: no she doesn’t I do bc I am the main character!
> 
> Me: :(
> 
> Tadashi: don’t bully her she is writing it and tries really hard
> 
> Me: :)
> 
> Gogo: hurry up and read already!

 

            ‘Tadashi is so hot.’ Hiro thought as he watched his oni-san walk to the stage. Tadashi wore skin tight shirt and pants, which made him even sexier than normal. Just the thought of it made hiro blush, the view of it made him blush even more!

            “hiro! Here is your chance!” honey lemon said to hiro. She knew about his love for his oni-san, and supported it with no question. “when he asks for request, ask for him!”

            “no honey that’s lame.” Wasabi said. Hiro didn’t like wasabi that much despite him being close friends with him, because wasabi was a traditional religious conservative person who didn’t support incestual or homosexual relationships. But because it was hiro and tadashi wasabi would look away.

            “no its cool!” fred said. Hiro liked fred more because fred was really cool with yaoi and lemons. He even let hiro borrow some of his doujinshi and manga some even from japan! (AN: manga and anime are not the same because manga is comics and anime is animation! Just to clarify. Hiro: they probably already know that. Me: *sad face*) When hiro did it with himself, he pretended to be the uke because it made his body feel really hot.

            “hiro go make out with your brother.” Gogo ordered. Gogo was hiro’s favorite (AN: maybe I dunno. I like gogo. Gogo: damnn right I am. me: :o!!!! ) because she was a homosex too. She was a lesbian in love with honey lemon but honey lemon used to have a crush on tadashi so they didn’t get together. But now honey lemon is over tadashi so that hiro could date his oni-chan, so maybe gogo and honey lemon could get together and make out?

            “no!!!” hiro blushed. “but I want to because tadashi is hot. Sorry I’m a little blush,” Hiro blushed more at the thought of his oni-chan kissing his otouto (it is him). It was so hot! But also raelly embarrassing!

            “ahem.”

            Tadashi was on stage. Everyone in the room swooned because he was relly hot in his tight clothes. They were white, which was kind of see through because the café was hot so tadashi sweated a little, and so people could kind of see his nipples trhough the shirt. Which is really hot but also inappropriate, so hiro felt jealous that so many other people were looking at tadashi’s body! He was so jelous!

            “I will be singing this song for the most important person in my life. I love that person very much and they are listening to me here. I hope that person is listening.” Tadashi winked at hiro! (AN: OMG!) hiro blushed but he felt worried. Maybe tadashi was winking at the girl behind him? Or maybe it was honey lemon! Hiro felt jealous again at the thought of tadashi liking another person.

            Tadashi took out a guitar from behind his back. Hiro blushed when he realized it was the one he gave tadashi for his birthday. Tadashi began to sing.

            “We were both young when I first saw you

            I close my eyes and the flashback starts;

            I’m standing there on a balcony in summer air”

           

            Hiro knew the song right away. It was “love story” by Taylor Swift (AN: I don’t own her songs or her! She’s so pretty *-* Hiro: not as pretty as me. Hah! Tadashi: Hiro is so sexy. Hiro: 0.o what have you done to my tadashi! Rawr yandere mode! Me: eeps!!!!). it was his favorite song. Tadashi singing it must mean… omg! It was for him!

 

            "See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns,

            “See you make your way through the crowd

            “And say, ‘Hello’

            “Little did I know…”

  
            “That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,  
            “And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
            “And I was crying on the staircase  
            “Begging you, "Please don't go"  
            “And I said...”

 

            Hiro felt like crying at the song. He knew that he liked tadashi but he never knew his oni-san loved him back! The dad in the story was obviously society being like wasabi and not letting them love each other. But it was okay tadashi! Hiro loves you!

  
            “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
            “I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
            “You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
            “It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".”

 

            “Yes.” Hiro whispered. He loved tadashi.  
  
            “So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
            “We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
            “So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
            “Oh, oh.”

 

            Tadashi’s singing was so soulful and emotional. Hiro blushed because his voice was so sexy. But he couldn’t stop listening to it!  
  
            “'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
            “And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
            “But you were everything to me,  
            “I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
            “And I said...”

 

            “dude he’s totally asking you to be the seme!” fred said. Hiro was totally surprised when he interrupted tadashi’s singing!

            “but how?” hiro asked. Tadashi was so much bigger and stronger, and probably bigger down there too. Hiro couldn’t compete!

            “he wants to be Juliet and you are romeo! You have to be the seme!”

            Hiro nodded but he blushed. Being tadashi’s seme made him squeal and moan on the inside. (AN: Kya~~!!! Seme hiro!!)  
  
            “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
            “I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
            “You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
            “It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".  
  
            “Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
            “This love is difficult but it's real.  
            “Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
            “It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".”  


            Hiro was a tomato! He was so red. Tadashi really was doing his best to sing his feelings.

  
            “I got tired of waiting  
            Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
            My faith in you was fading  
            When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
            And I said...  
  
            Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
            I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
            Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.  
            He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...”

 

            Hiro blushed at the next lines. He knew them along with tadashi! One moment he was sitting down next to his friends, the next he was walking on stage. Tadashi looked really surprised to see hiro, but he didn’t stop playing the guitar. But he did stop singing.

            Hiro was really nervous to sing in front of the café. And aunt cass is there! but he knew that he needed to be the best seme for tadashi, and that meant taking charge. So he started singing.  
  
            “Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
            “I love you, and that's all I really know.  
            “I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
            “It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".”

 

            Tadashi blushed really hard when hiro sung that verse! Hiro was blushing too, but the café burst into appleause! They were really happy to see them, even if those jealous girls in the back were mad. It didn’t matter, because hiro knew that he and tadashi were destined to be together.  
  
            “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
            “'Cause we were both young when I first saw you”

 

            They sung the last lines together. Hiro was really embarrassed about being up on stage, but tadashi was next to him and made him feel all warm and fuzzy abuot being together. Suddenly, hiro leaned forward AND KISSED HIM ON THE LIPS! (AN: omg hiro you’re so forward! Hiro: *blushes* cause tadashi’s so hot! Tadashi: *blushes* you are too! Gogo: *not blushes* shuddup and write!)

            They moaned while kissing because it was relaly intense. When they pulled apart, they both got really red bc they kissed in front of other people! But everyone started cheering again, and they walked off the stage. Aunt cass was there and she ran up to them. Hiro got scared because he thought she was going to yell at them for doing incest, but she hugged them!

            “oh my little college boys! I love you both! But not like you love each other!” she said. Hiro was shocked!

            “you’re not mad???” he was shocked.

            “no! I love you guys! You can even have sex!” hiro blushed really bad at the thought of sex with tadashi. But then tadashi was blushing too! Then hiro remembered he was supposed to be the seme.

            “tadashi I love you! Go out with me!’ hiro said. Tadashi blushed really hard.

            “okay but are you the seme?” tadashi looked really nervous while asking. But hiro knew what he had to do.

            “yes. I thought iw anted to be the uke, but what I really want is you to be happy. So I will be the seme! Because you are really cute when you blush.” Tadashi blushed even harder at that. Hiro leaned forward and kissed him again!

            “yay! Good job!” fred and honey lemon said togheter. “finally” gogo said rolling her eyes, but hiro noticed that she was holding hands with honey lemon! (An: omg two ships in one fic! It’s yaoi and yuri!!) wasabi was worried behind them. “I accept you guys because you really love each other “. Hiro was really happy.

            “I’ll let you guys go upstairs for some ~alone~ time.” Aunt cass said. The two blushed really hard but they went upstairs to get ready.

 

            **the next morning**

 

            “hiro my butt hurts!’ tadashi whined. After lots of stuff last night, he barely sleeped! But he was so in pleasure when hiro touched him that he didn’t mind. His throat hurt from moaning “oh and ah” all night!

            “you were so good tadashi.” Hiro said sexily. He was a really good seme. “want to doit again?” hiro kissed tadashi’s nipples. Tadashi moaned really loudly because his nipples are really sensitive.

            “oooohhhh okay hiro. Youre so good at s-e-x.” tadashi blushed while saying it. Hiro thought that he would transform into a tomato!

            “let’s do it” he whispered. They both moaned really loudly at that.

 

            They had lots of sex. ;)

            The end!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro: Tadashi I love you!  
> Tadashi: hiro I lvoe you!  
> *loud making out*  
> me: omg so hot <333
> 
> Remember to comment and kudo but NO FLAMING AND NO HATERS I HATE YOU  
> Tadashi x Hiro OTP


End file.
